Blazing
, also translated as "Blaze" in Kingdom Hearts, is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Blazing materials contain the essence of fire, and are red in color. Design Blazing materials are represented by bright red jewels with what seem to be tongues of flame trapped in them. They have an Elemental material structure. A "blaze" is a fast-burning fire that produces a great deal of flame and light. This reflects the "essence of fire" the material contains, as well as the flames the material has in it. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Blaze Shard': Red Nocturne (6%), White Mushroom (100%),The White Mushroom drops a Blaze Shard if a Fire spell is the last of three different spells cast on it. Bambi (40%/60%)At Traverse Town, Bambi drops a Blaze Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Blaze Gem': Bandit (4%), Fat Bandit (8%), White Mushroom (10%/40%),The White Mushroom drops a Blaze Gem 10% of the time if a Fire spell is the last of three different spells cast on it, and 40% of the time if all three are a Fire spell. Bambi (30%)At Traverse Town, Bambi drops a Blaze Gem 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix introduced the Blazing Stone, dropped only by the Chimaera. ''Kingdom Hearts II *'Blazing Shard':The Blazing Shard can be purchased for 100 Munny once 30 have been deposited. Hammer Frame (10%), Minute Bomb (6%) *'Blazing Stone':The Blazing Stone can be purchased for 200 Munny once 25 have been deposited. Cannon Gun (6%), Tornado Step (8%) *'Blazing Gem':The Blazing Gem can be purchased for 400 Munny once 20 have been deposited. Fat Bandit (12%), Fiery Globe (4%) *'Blazing Crystal': Crescendo (6%), Crimson Jazz (12%) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Blazing Shard': Mega-Shadow (Mission 6), Scarlet Tango (Missions 15, 16, 18, 21, 24, 32, 34), Fire Plant (Missions 16, 18, 24, 30, 48), Possessor (Missions 5, 7, 14), Minute Bomb (Missions 11, 12, 14), Flare Note (Missions 36, 39) *'Blazing Gem': Shadow (Missions 74, 77, 83, 89), Fire Plant (Mission 68), Sergeant (Mission 51), Flare Note (Mission 61) *'Blazing Crystal': Scarlet Tango (Missions 82, 90), Possessor (Missions 63, 67) Treasures Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Blazing Shard': Tram Common in Mission 5, three areas in the Tram Common in Mission 9, Underground Passage in Mission 11, Side Street in Mission 14, Tram Common in Mission 17, Station Heights and Tram Common in Mission 23, Tram Common in Mission 25; talk to Demyx on Day 23. *'Blazing Gem': Graveyard and Moonlight Hill in Mission 52, Graveyard in Mission 62; talk to Xigbar on Day 171 after scoring at least 100 points on Mission 39. *'Blazing Crystal': Suspension Bridge in Mission 66, Ballroom Balcony and West Hall in Mission 83, open at least 240 chests and talk to Xaldin twice on Day 296; investigate the northern crow's nest during Mission 77. Other methods Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Blazing Shard': Awarded as a Clear Bonus for Missions 8, 11, 17, 23, 29, 33, and 34; awarded as a Random Bonus for Missions 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 20, 23, and 25. *'Blazing Gem': Awarded as a Clear Bonus for Missions 52 and 70; awarded as a Random Bonus for Missions 52, 54, 62, 66, and 72. *'Blazing Crystal': Awarded as a Clear Bonus for Missions 83 and 90; awarded as a Random Bonus for Missions 70, 80, and 83. Synthesized items Blazing materials are used to synthesize the following items: Kingdom Hearts *Cottage (3 Blaze Shards) *Elixir (2 Blaze Shards) *Mega-Potion (1 Blaze Gem) *Magic Armlet (3 Blaze Shards) *Mega-Ether (3 Blaze Gems) *Rune Armlet (2 Blaze Gems) *Three Stars (3 Blaze Shards) *Ribbon (5 Blaze Gems) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Mega-Ether (1 Blaze Shard) *Magic Armlet (3 Blaze Shards) *Golem Chain (3 Blaze Shards) *Rune Armlet (3 Blaze Gems) *Moogle Badge (1 Blazing Stone) *AP Boost (2 Blaze Gems) *Atlas Armlet (5 Blaze Shards) *Crystal Crown (3 Blazing Stones) *Ribbon (5 Blaze Gems) *Seven Elements (3 Blazing Stones) ''Kingdom Hearts II *Mega-Potion (1 Blazing Shard) *Mega-Ether (1 Blazing Shard) *Defense Boost (2 Blazing Crystals) *Power Boost (2 Blazing Crystals) *Firaga Bangle (1 Blazing Stone, 1 Blazing Shard) *Firagun Bangle (1 Blazing Stone, 1 Blazing Shard) *Acrisius (1 Blazing Stone) *Acrisius+ (1 Blazing Stone) *Mage Earring (1 Blazing Gem) *Slayer Earring (1 Blazing Gem) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Fire (1 Blazing Shard) *Fira (2 Blazing Gems) *Firaga (2 Blazing Crystals) *Fire Block Ⓛ (3 Blazing Shards) *Fire Charm (2 Blazing Shards) *Tears of Flame (3 Blazing Gems, 2 Blazing Crystals) Gallery Image:Blazing Shard (KHII).png|A Blazing Shard Image:Blazing Stone (KHII).png|A Blazing Stone Image:Blazing Gem (KHII).png|A Blazing Gem Notes and references fr:Ardent de:Pyrop Category:Synthesis Items